The Right and Wrong
by the-prophet-of-sin
Summary: Tira, broken after the presence of soul edge disappeared, was captured by Hilde so that she can be but back together. can Hilde achieve her goal, or will Tira stand in another pool of blood? set after Tira's ending in SC 4, warnings. OOC, blood, gore, and mature Yuri content. you have been warned, don't flame about the Yuri.
1. Alone

A/N: well then, my first Soul Caliber fanfic. I decided to write this because in my opinion there is never enough Tira stories, I will try my best not to make the characters to OOC, but it may occasionally seem that way. This story takes place after Tira's ending in SCIV, nothing from SCV is involved, I only liked Phyrra but that was only because of her personality, otherwise the game play was adequate, the storyline was short and not based off of who you wanted to play as, but the character creation was enhanced greatly, anyway on with the story.

After the glowing sphere of golden light faded into the ceiling of the tainted castle, a young woman sat alone on the cold stone floor. Looking to the spot on the ceiling where Soul edge, her master, her only meaning of life, just disappeared, like a wisp of smoke. The girl continued to stare at the ceiling, her violet eyes glazing over the tan stone.

"What do I do now?" she asked no one in particular in her childish voice only it was laced with sorrow and despair.

_**We have to find a way to bring Soul Edge back! **_The darker voice said inside her head, _**until then we must survive!**_

Tira slowly shook her head as small tears began to run down her cheek, "I can't" she choked out "I don't want to be alone" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

_**Stop this now! Tears are for the weak and we are not weak.**_ The gloomy side of the girls mind said. Despite this Tira couldn't stop her sobs as she collapsed on the floor.

A group of soldiers marched in line to the gates of the castle; the sound of their cold iron boots impacting the ground rang in the air letting all who aimed to stop them from achieving their mission know that they would be a challenge like no other. The red headed princess fully outfitted in the glistening royal Wolfkrone armor, the flag on her pole-arm waving in the wind. With her helmet in her arms, Hilde proudly walked to the gate; her resolve to end the source of her father's madness steeled her for anything that the evil sword could throw at her.

The evil sword had ruined so many innocent lives, her father, the great king of Wolfkrone, had fallen to madness from the dark influence of Soul Edge. Even the knight that she had meant had spent half of his life trying to wrong what he did. _The blade must be destroyed, _the red headed princess thought as she led her soldiers further into the core of the evil that is Ostrheinsburg.

When they reached the twisted iron gates, Hilde and one of her royal guardsmen stepped to the side to allow the soldiers to ram the door down with the dark log with a steel rams head at the front. With one final clash between the two metals, the gate collapsed. Hilde stepped past the fallen gate as her warriors put the ram down and followed, they were greeted by the sight of large suits of armor carrying both swords and shields. Hilde drawled her short sword and braced herself for an attack, after a few moments of standing their staring at the unmoving armor she cautiously stepped towards it. In a swift movement Hilde struck the armor with her pole arm and watched as the armor came down making a dull ring, _Soul Edge's power no longer possesses these things, _she thought as she watched her guardsmen doing the same to the other suits of armor.

She looked back to the door leading into the throne room of the castle, the captain of the soldiers barked the order to open the door and they rushed to pry the large oak door open. With a creek the doors opened to the throne room of the castle, more of the harmless armor stood there, seeming to protect an invisible king. Hilde ordered all but the captain to stay back while she and the older green haired woman stepped closer.

Hilde begun to hear a sound, she stopped and focused on what sounded like a sorrowful cry. Turning the other direction she walked towards the sound leaving the other woman to stand watch. Stepping into a new room with a great chasm at the edge she found the armor of the Azure knight lying in pieces with a girl in odd red clothing collapsed next to it. Hilde stepped closer to the girl until she accidently kicked a fallen piece of armor, the sound made the girl stop her sobs. The girl stood up and turned around with a circular blade on her shoulders, her violet eyes were puffy but showed an undeniable rage.

"**Who dares to step into the throne of Soul Edge**" the girl with lopsided pony tails said in a tone filled to the brim with malice.

Hilde was shocked by the way this girl stood, it was as if she wasn't even crying. "I am princess Hilde form Wolfkrone, I have come to vanquish the evil that is Soul Edge."

The girl lips twisted into a sinister smile, she began to laugh like a madwoman. "**Well then I guess you're too late, my masters presence is already gone, it is no longer in this domain**" when Hilde heard this she couldn't help but to her a twinge of pain in the girl as she spoke.

"well then I should take my leave" Hilde said as she turned around, feeling the girls presence was closer than a second ago, Hilde turned around and blocked the blade from slicing into her flesh with her short sword.

The violet eyed girl was now right in front of her, trying to force the blade to cut into the princess's skin. "**Who said you could leave?" **now that the girl was closer to her Hilde recognized her, the lopsided hair, violet eyes, and the red indecent battle suit. This girl was none other than Tira, Nightmare's former right hand woman.

Hilde forced Tira back and took a battle stance, "I don't wish to fight you" she said ready for the young assassin to attack her.

The Gloomy version of Tira smiled wickedly, with the whiny crying girl out of control she could now do something more productive instead of crying on the floor. "**Good then stay still so I can kill you faster"**. Tira rushed to the red head swinging her Eiserne Drossel, each attack was merely blocked or thrown to the side as with Hilde's short sword and pole arm.

In her rage she left an opening on her side and Hilde manage slip past the blade and restrain the assassin forcing her to drop the over sized Chakram and she kicked it away.

"**Let go of me you wretch**" Tira said struggling against the older woman, Tira managed to wrap her foot around Hilde's ankle and forced them on the ground. Before Hilde was able to reach for her sword that was now laying only a foot away from her hand, Tira grabbed Hilde's leg to drag her closer to her. Tira straddled the princess's waist and pinned down her arms, "**now, I'll take your soul**".

"What" Hilde said before the assassin pressed their lips together in a forced kiss; Hilde felt the younger girl force her tongue into her mouth and couldn't help to moan as the wet muscle swirled around as if it was searching for something.

After another few moments of the assassin forcefully kissing the princess, she pulled back to breathe and noticed that her victim was breathing as well. "What? Why are you still alive?" Tira began to shake her head with tears slowly returning to her eyes. "He abandoned me, I'm all alone now"

Now confused, Hilde attempted to reach out to her attacker to restrain her but was stopped when she let out a blood curdling scream. Hilde covered her ears trying to sound out the screams until they suddenly stopped. Hilde looked up to see the captain reaching out her hand to help her up, "thank you Gerhilde" she said as she clasped the captain's hand.

"Of course milady" she said back, both women looked at the younger girl who the captain was forced to knock unconscious, "what shall we do with her?" she asked.

Hilde stared at the unconscious girl on the floor; she couldn't have been that old, maybe a year younger than Hilde. Usually the princess wouldn't hesitate to slay a servant of the evil sword. But now Hilde hesitated, she related with the assassin, they both were forced to become older than they actually were. But Hilde could not imagine what could have driven the girl to worship Soul Edge. "Go prepare the horses" Hilde said finally breaking the silence, "we're taking the girl with us"

"Are you sure that's a good idea milady?" the captain asked

"Probably not" Hilde said while crouching down and picking up the assassin bridal style, "but I personally think that there has been enough death for today"

"Understood" then the captain ran off to carry out the princess's order.

Tira woke up to the sound of gentle galloping on the hard ground and an occasionally whine of a horse. Tira opened her eyes but then immediately closed them to shield them from the harsh blinding light. Tira attempted to open her eyes again, only this time much slower so she could adjust to the light. Opening her eyes she found a few of a field slowly moving away with each sound of the hooves hitting the ground. Tira tried to move her arms to shade her burning eyes but found that she was able to move her arms, looking down she saw her hands bound by a tightly knotted rope.

"So your finally awake" a voice in front of her said, Tira jumped when she heard the person. Looking in front of her she saw the back of a curly haired red head decked in glistening silver armor that clanked slightly with every movement the grey horse underneath them made. "I was starting to become a little worried" she said with a light tone to her voice, "you been knock out for days"

Tira sat there searching her mind for gloomy or jolly so they could take over and deal with things for them. Tira haven't been in control over her own body in a while, usually jolly or gloomy are more than willing to take over but now she couldn't find them. Not knowing how to properly interact with other humans, Tira stayed silent and merely focused on the discomfort she felt due to the binds on her wrist.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Hilde in an attempt to break the silence began to mindlessly chatter about random things. "Sorry about your bindings" she said adding a nervous laugh, "My guardsmen wouldn't stand to scout ahead with you on my back without anything stopping you from attacking me"

Tira ignored the red head as she continued to ramble on, eventually she hear the trotting of another horse in front of them and looked to the side of the princess to see what was going on. She saw midsized man with short brown hair and a boyish face speaking to the woman, "your highness, and the citizens of Wolfkrone crowds the streets eagerly awaiting your return" he said with a light smile.

"Well then let's not keep them waiting" the princess said back.

"Your highness" the young knight said stopping the princess before she could take off, "please allow me to take the prisoner, it would be most shocking for your subjects to see their princess riding with prisoner" he said giving Tira a dirty look that she ignored.

"That's quite alright" the red head said calmly, "I am the one who decided to take the girl with us so I must take responsibility for her"

The warrior bowed his head, "as you wish your highness" he said before he turned his horse around and galloped down the path with the princess following.

Due to the speed that the horse was now running, Tira was forced to lean against the princess to brace herself so she wouldn't fall. Resting her cheek on the cold armor that covered the woman's upper back, Tira pressed herself tightly against the princess to avoid falling. After what felt like an eternity to Tira, the horse slowed itself to a trot; Tira poked her head out from behind the princess and saw that they were on a wooden draw bridge with a stone arch in front of them. The arches appeared to be made out of a strong grey stone with the kingdoms symbol engraved into the middle of it.

As they passed the arch the women were greeted with the cheers of the kingdoms subjects, men and women of all ages were lining the streets all happily shouting and screaming in joy over there princess's return to the kingdom. Tira looked around at the semi dirty faces that currently surrounded her they looked as if they tried to clean themselves but were in a rush. Tira began to notice the odd looks she received from people when their eyes glanced at her. But anyone who looked at her soon returned to cheering as they passed by. Tira heard a low growl as she continued watching.

_**Look at the dirty faces of that insufferable beast, **_Tira heard the gloomy side of herself say in her head. _**They cheer just for the return of this woman, their love for her will surely make even sweeter to drain her blood.**_

Tira, understanding what the other side of her said. Tira understood what the other side said and loosened her bindings preparing for an opening.

Once they reached the gates of the royal castle, barked by the two stone statues of two great and prideful looking wolves. Hilde slowly turned her horse around, making sure that Tira did not fall from the sudden movement. "People of Wolfkrone" Hilde said in a loud voice that over came the cheering and silence the people, "I return with great news" she paused letting the people hang on her words. "the evil that is soul edge is no more!" she said with great volume, Hilde watched as her subjects cheered in joy at hearing the news, even some of her most highly regarded nobles joined in. "tomorrow we shall hold a feast in honor of those who have given their lives to destroy the evil sword, but for tonight I must let the men return to their families."

After she finished speaking servants went to take her knights horses allowing them to reunite with their families. The older married men returned to their wives and children whiled the younger soldiers that had included women, allowed due to Hilde's influence in the royal courts, returned to their parents, the mothers crying in joy while fathers gave the smiles that showed how proud they were. it was truly a miracle that so few people died during the battle, but for those who did Hilde wanted to make sure that the family was well take care of and made plans for later. A young servant boy walked up to Hilde and offered to take her horse, Hilde smiled and jumped down from the horse and reached to grab her prisoner putting her down when she was sure that she could walk without trouble. Silently Hilde walked into the castle with Tira and her royal guard's captain; two servants closed the door after them as they were crowded by the nobles that lived in the castle.

"Welcome home" said a rather plump man with fine noble cloths.

"Thank you" Hilde said with a smile, she continued walking with her hand gently tugging on Tira's forearm leading her to her chambers; the nobles looked at Tira with a confused expression but said nothing as the green haired shook her head silently telling them to not question their princess. Reaching the stairs, "please send a few maids to first guess room" she said and then took Tira to what would be her new room. Hilde brought her to a well decorated room that would usually serve as a room for noble guest; she sat Tira down on the bed and cut the bindings that she thought was restraining the oddly dressed girl. Hilde heard a knock and allowed whoever it was to come in, three women dressed in maids clothing walked in bowing to the princess and then stood awaiting their orders. "Excellent, please see to it that this young woman is properly cleaned up" the red head said walking out the room.

Two of the girls began to franticly move around the room preparing things while the last one took Tira to a bathing room that was connected to the guest room. The maid stripped Tira of her red battle suit and untied her hair from the two lopsided pony tails and unbraided the other section of her hair. Tira cautiously stepped into the tub aware of the heat that the water contained, the maid added some pink liquid to the water making a aroma with the scent of strawberries flood Tira's nose. Rolling up her black sleeves the maid began to gently scrub the assassin's body leaving no place unwashed. The maid then moved on to Tira's hair and gently lathered and massaged another odd liquid into the woman's hair cleaning out the grim and blood from her battles. After her hair was rinsed the maid took her out the bath and quickly dried her off with a fluffy white towel. Once she was dry the maid led her out of the bathroom to get her dressed.

The maids clothed her in a white lacy undergarments after she blatantly refused to were a corset, it was far to restricting for the assassin to wear, the maids then dressed her in a black dress with red floral patterns decorating the bodice and sections of the lower dress. One of the maids decided to pick up the task of fixing the assassins hair while the other two fussed with the dress, using a brush the maid brushed the girl's dark hair back. While this was going on, Tira rarely complained. She only allowed this because she needed to get closer to the princess so she could kill her. After they finished they left Tira in the room by herself leaving her to explore her new surrounding, Tira got up from the overly soft mattress and when to the mahogany dresser that sat in front of her. The top of it was covered in things that she found useless such as makeup and jewelry, in her exploration of the dresser top she found a silver letter opener with a mildly sharp edge. Tira twirled it around her fingers, admiring the intricate designs made into the metal. Grabbing a cloth she strapped the knife to her thigh and walked out the room.

Outside of the room Tira looked down the extravagant hallways tiled in a beautiful looking tan marble with an occasional bust of a noble. Tira walked down the hallway until she came upon a servant with a silver tray with something covered on it. Assuming it was the princess dinner, Tira followed her to the left wing and watched her enter a room. Tira waited for the maid to come back out and when she did Tira slipped through the door before it closed all the way. Tira let the gloomy side take over, she felt tired due to the fact that she rarely had control for this long, usually the jolly side of her had control, but she was somewhere deep inside the chaos that made up Tira's mind.

Hilde sat on the sofa eating a piece of glazed apples as she looked over the documents that were delivered to her earlier. Out of instinct she turned around just in time to catch the hand of someone holding a knife to attempt to stab her. She looked up to see Tira bearing her teeth as she struggled to force the knife down on the princess. Hilde was impressed at the girls strength, she never met so many powerful women before this journey and now she one of the best assassins in Europe in her home. Many of the nobles that served her would be flabbergasted if they knew who the young woman was. But that thought only encouraged Hilde to keep the girl more due for her love of irritating the old men who attempted to control her when she first took over the kingdom. Hilde, while still holding Tira's wrist, stood up and brought the assassin closer to her.

They were now so close together that their noses almost touched each others, Hilde stared into her hate filled eyes and decided to retaliate with the same method that the assassin used when they first battled each other. In a quick motion, Hilde captured the shorter girls lips and forced her tongue inside her mouth similar to how Tira did to the princess days before.

Due to the force kiss, the gloomy side gave up control of the body leaving it to the control of the original Tira. the girl with the shattered mind just stood there letting the red head kiss her on account of her not knowing what to do, after what felt like forever Hilde finally released the shorter girls lips and smiled as she watched her run away back to the guest room. "Looks like things have recently gotten more interesting" Hilde said to herself with a wicked smile on her face, she then returned to her documents and pen to continue her work from before.

**A/N: **well that's the first chapter; I hope that the idea doesn't seem to strange. I tried to describe the castle as best I could but I really suck and castles, and I wasn't sure if Tira had an original personality so I made on myself, if anyone knows for certain tell me. As always I will say I accept request and challenges so throw an idea at me and I will see what I can do. Review if you want, bye!


	2. A New Host

**A/N: ****hello there my readers, I truly like the way this story has worked out in my head so now all I have to do is write it down, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

After Tira ran out of the princess's room, slamming the door in the process. She sprinted down the halls knocking servants out the way until she reached the guest bedroom that was set as her quarters. Once Tira was inside she had shut and locked the door and pressed her back against it. Once she had deemed it safe, she let out a sigh and let herself slowly slide down the door until she was sitting. Tira didn't know what to think, usually in a situation such as this, Gloomy or Jolly would already have been in control and would have taken care of this. But Tira hadn't heard the lighter aspect of her two personalities for a while and Gloomy hadn't said anything since that redheaded royal did that to her. Tira didn't want control anymore, the other two created themselves just so she didn't have to face more emotions. Tira decided that she would do something that she hadn't in a long time; she would seek out her Gloomy. Tira let her eyes closed as she released control of her body, to anybody else, she appeared to be in deep sleep, but to her she left her body to go into the darkness that was the her mind. Tira's body went limp as her hands fell to the sides, and her head drooped as her eyelids came down until they were nearly closed.

Hilde was in her chambers lounging on a deep red sofa, now that her paper work, or as her advisers called it her 'royal responsibilities', was completed. She laid on her on the sofa thinking about what she did to the assassin and the young girl's response. Every time she replayed the memory in her head, a small smile appeared on her lips. _What should I do next_, the princess thought to herself.

Hilde's train of thought was broken by a soft knock on the door; the redhead sat up and ran her hand through her hair making sure that she looked presentable.

"You may enter" Hilde said granting access inter her room.

A middle aged blonde maid entered the room with a silver tray with tea sugar and honey, "your tea milady" she said with a soft, motherly voice.

"Thank you Grete" Hilde said to her head maid, "what is on the list of things to do today?" the redhead said accepting the tea. Grete had been Hilde's maid throughout her years of life and since she became the ruler of the kingdom, Grete had acted as Hilde's planner.

"Well your advisors would like to speak to you of course, surely to complain" Grete said pouring herself some tea.

Hilde allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips; this aspect of her maid was one of the main reasons on why she was so attached to the blonde. Even when she attended Hilde's meetings, Grete would still be quick to insult one of the advisors or their idiotic ideas. "Of course they do anything besides that?"

"Well when they arrive, two people from a foreign country want to speak to you".

Hilde nodded at this information; she figured that people all across the world would want to make alliances. Hilde had heard through a woman named Taki that Soul edge's evil reached even across oceans and corrupted inhabitants of her country. And even though Soul edge was no longer in this world, many, including Hilde, already had started to make precautions for when the demonic spirit returned. The two women sat in silence while drinking their tea until the blonde maid cleared her throat.

"What is it Grete?" Hilde asked knowing that was Grete's way of asking for permission to speak.

"Milady, I noticed that girl you brought home running from your room the other day" the woman said calmly, "might I inquire why?"

Hilde smirked into her cup as she relived the memory for the tenth time that morning, Hilde set her cup down and relaxed on the sofa, "I'm not sure" Hilde said, feigning ignorance, "we were having a lovely conversation until she ran out" the women lied with a smile

The older woman raised her brow at the princess, but decided not to press the matter; the blonde woman didn't really care as long as she didn't have to fix it.

"So what do my advisors wish to speak to me about?" Hilde asked then covered her mouth to yawn

Grete looked up before setting her own cup down, "apparently they have issues with your plans for the future" she said looking bored.

The princess sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "of course they do" she said shaking her head slightly.

This situation had become a common ever since she was announced ruler of the kingdom. All if her advisors thought that they could run the kingdom better than her, Hilde knew that when she was announced the ruler, she was only meant to be a royal puppet. She caused them much disdain when she basically made herself independent from them. She only kept them around because they stood by her father for so long, and occasionally they had some good ideas.

Hilde stood up from her seat and walked to the door, "well then let's go see what they want" she said as she walked out

Hilde and Grete walked down the halls of the castle until they reached a massive mahogany door with iron wolf heads holding large iron rings in their mouths acting as door handles. Hilde opened the door with little struggle and looked inside. All six of her advisors were there; sitting at a long rectangular table sat six men, three on each side. Their age ranged from thirty to fifty, and all of them had a stern face. Hilde took a deep breath and walked with an aura of superiority, she took her seat at the front of the table.

Servants came around came around setting down silver goblets and filling them with wine, once her cup was filled, Hilde took a light sip of the sweet fine wine. Hilde looked around at her advisors drinking in their wine as well. The princess delicately set the goblet down, set her forearms on the tables and laced her fingers together. "Well then gentleman" she said with a clear voice, "what are your concerns?" she asked closing her eyes, mentally preparing for their complaints.

None of them spoke; they were all very familiar with how Hilde responded to these meetings. If she felt that their concerns were ill-willed or outright idiotic then she would generally ignore them for the rest of the month. But if they went about it the right way then she would actually consider what they said.

The closest man to the right of Hilde cleared his throat; Hilde opened her eyes and looked to the man. Eberhart Schmidt He was one of the older ones; the man had a well age face with few battle scars and a long grey beard. He was her father's personal advisor, this small factor made the man think that he had the potential to run the kingdom. When Hilde announced herself independent from them, he had the most disdain for this decision. In his opinion the princess should have just married a lord with royal blood and left the kingdom in the hands of the men.

"Princess, if I may" he said with his most polite tone, "in your letter to us you sent the other day, you mention that for the fallen soldiers family's, you were willing to fully pay for them live comfortable for the rest of their lives"

"Yes, as well as my plan to make sure the knights is properly reintegrated into the kingdom" Hilde said as if it was obvious.

"Well we must advise you against such actions" he said without hesitation.

"May I inquire as to why you would say such a thing" Hilde asked with a glaring at the man with a scowl forming on her face.

"b-because" one of the younger ones without facial hair sputtered, "if I may, such a thing would cost a considerable amount"

Hilde sighed; she knew it would come down to this. No matter how much good she planned it always came to this, she knew that her advisors, no matter how noble, were always worried about the aspect of wealth. The princess stood from her chair and looked out a window with a beautiful view of a garden with a marble statue of a howling wolf in the center.

"Gentleman" Hilde said suddenly, "look around at this grand room" the princess pointed to gold plated shields hanging on the walls and white marble columns. "How could we sit here in such an extravagant room and say without shame that we can't afford to help the people of this kingdom"

The advisors were now worried; if they lost her now then the subject would never be brought up again. "Milady" an advisor with a thick handlebar mustache spoke up, "as much as we would like to, we surely can't help every citizen in the kingdom"

"of course we can't" Hilde said facing the man, "but we can defiantly help the soldiers and their family's come back into our kingdom, they deserve as much with the sacrifices they made" Hilde said with a softer tone.

"This is preposterous!" the oldest man said without any restraint, "their reward for fighting this war is the glory and the honor they receive for fighting in the name of Wolfkrone"

Hilde slammed her hand on the table startling most of her all but two of her advisors, "you dare say what my soldiers deserves!" the princess yelled in anger. At this point Hilde was almost to the point of relieving this man of his position, "I was out with the brave men and women fighting against that monstrosity called Soul Edge, we watched as it destroyed towns and kingdoms alike. Turned people against each other, the knights of Wolfkrone deserve more than I can ever give them after what we seen" after she had calmed down and took another mouthful of wine she looked at the man who was now scowling. "Is there anything else you would like to say?" she asked with a glare that dared him to challenge her.

The man scowled at her, "no milady" he said begrudgingly

"Good" Hilde said to the man, she looked to her other advisors that hadn't spoke and raised her brow. "Is there anything else I should be told?" she asked

"Well there is one thing" a young man on Hilde's far right said.

"But it is more like a minor inquiry" the man across him said.

Hilde actually liked these two, mainly due to the fact that she had chosen them to be her advisors. Alfons and Alric Baldauf, They were twins, each having identical boyish features and both having short dirty blonde hair and acid green eyes. Unlike the other men in the room, these two were actually open to new ideas such as Hilde's decision to allow women into knighthood. To make it easier for people (mainly the princess) the tended to be different styles of colors of clothing, Alfons, sitting on the left of Hilde, was wearing a white royal robe with gold trimming and fur lacing the collar of the thick heavy coat. Alric on the other hand, dressed in a simple black vest with gold buttons covering a grey long sleeved shirt, his pants were loose slacks with the ends tucked into his black boots.

"We would like to know about the girl you brought back" Alfons said, calmly sitting back in his chair with his goblet in his hand.

"Yes" Alric said crossing his arms, "we were quite intrigue when we watched you help her down from your horse and bring her inside" he closed his eyes and waited for the princess to answer.

Hilde sat back down in her chair for a moment and considered her options; she could lie to them and most likely get away with it due to her status. But that would merely make them question their loyalty to her. Hilde took a deep breath and decided to just tell them.

"The girl is a malfested" Hilde said with a completely calm voice.

All but the twins gasp out laud. "How could you bring one of those wretched creatures into this kingdom!?" Eberhart yelled slamming his fist on the table, this sent the others whispering to themselves.

Hilde's hands clenched as she willed herself to stay calm, "please gentlemen let men explain" the princess said attempting to calm the old men down.

Despite her attempt, the men still whispered amongst to themselves. "That girl and the rest of her kind should be eradicated!" Eberhart said, provoking a hail of praise over him from his colleagues. He was quite glad that most of the advisors were agreeing with him. The old man looked to his left and noticed the two brothers not cheering; in fact they looked quite irritated.

"Silence!" Hilde yelled, standing from her chair and slamming the palms of her hands on the table. Now that they had finally ceased with the cheering Hilde looked around and took another deep breath. "Now as I said, if you let me explain I can assure that we can put an end to this meeting." Hilde took a look around at the people in the room. "I find that if we encourage these people to come out, we can help them, most only served the wicked sword out of desperation" Hilde said with a soft voice. She looked at Eberhart and knew he was about to try to say something about the decision, "this is not up for decision" Hilde said finalizing the meeting.

Alfons and Alric went back to their rooms while Eberhart and the others stood a few doors away from the meeting room.

"Are you sure about this Eberhart" said the voice of one of the more nervous advisors.

"Of course I am!" Eberhart almost yelled, "We all knew that she was unfit for rule, but this is taking it to far, if we allow her to bring back the malfested then the kingdom will be destroyed in months"

"Then what do you suggest?" one of the calmer men asked.

Eberhart stood there for a second, stroking his beard as he thought. "We must kill her" Eberhart said with a serious expression.

"Are you mad!" a lanky man said before his mouth was clamped shut by a hand, throwing the hand off him, he turned back to Eberhart. "You suggest we commit not only murder, but treason" he said glaring at the aged man.

"Don't be foolish" Eberhart said with a relaxed tone, "we are doing what's best for Wolfkrone, how are we committing treason"

"By killing the last member of the royal family" the man said still appalled by the very idea.

"Then we shall start a new royal family" Eberhart said with a grin.

"Then how do you propose we do this?" asked another advisor.

"an assassin can be here in a matter of days" the old man said quickly, "until then we shall poison her to make her weak" Eberhart looked around at the men surrounding him, "if any of you do not wish to partake in this then say so now" he said with a dark voice, none of them spoke leading to the unanimous decision to kill the princess.

Tira walked on a small path way that was surrounded by a black abyss, while she was walking she noticed that she was still in the black and red dress she was given, she thought it was odd because usually in this world she would be dressed in her red assassin clothing. The insane girl ran her hand through her hair finding that instead of it being nicely brushed back, it was now a complete mess like the day when Gloomy and Jolly first spoke to her.

Tira stayed on the path until the darkness around her twisted and turned into a new place, it was a dark and ominous dungeon with wrought iron bars one single person cells. This was where Gloomy resided, when Tira was in this place, she always felt massive amounts of rage and anger. The sound of painful screaming rang through the halls and Tira looked to her left. Guessing that Gloomy was the cause of it, Tira followed the sound of screaming until the hall opened up to a darkly lit room. There were weapons and torture devises spread across the walls and floor, some had people strapped, tied, chained or nailed to them. Ignoring the pained screaming, Tira walked through the room and entered another one. Tira opened the large iron doors reveling Gloomy ripping through a man's flesh with her iron claws, Gloomy turned her head around at the door opening and gave a sinister smile. She slashed opened the man's neck silencing him for now.

"**What are you doing here?" **Gloomy asked in a dark tone, in this world Gloomy looked just as terrifying as her personality. She still looked relatively like Tira, but irises were glowing red and the part of the eye that was usually white was black. Gloomy was wearing the a black loose corset with blood red strings and a red feathered skirt with thigh high black boots with small wings at the ankles. Her hair was placed in two ponytails on each side, matching Gloomy's preferred style.

Gloomy walked slowly towards Tira while dragging her clawed hand across the stone walls making a horribly grating noise. Not knowing what Gloomy would do, Tira backed away from her other personality.

"**You want me to deal with this don't you?"** Gloomy asked without Tira having to say anything.

Tira nodded.

Gloomy chuckled darkly while walking towards Tira, **"fine, but I'll only tell you what to do"** the darker girl said, smiling at the girls shocked expression. **"See you soon" **Gloomy said as her world disappeared around Tira and she was back in the real world.

Opening her eyes all the way, Tira looked around the room she had been in for the past few hours.

"**Go find our Eiserne Drossel" **Gloomy said suddenly.

At that Tira unlocked the door and left through the halls in pursuit of her beloved weapon. Walking silently through the halls, Tira searched for anyone that could know the location of her weapon. As Tira walked she saw multiple servants and wondered if she should question them but Gloomy would speak up and tell her not to. Tira turned a corner and found the green haired woman from the day that she was captured. The woman was dressed in a brown slacks and a black tunic over a white blouse,_ she is so exposed right now, I could simply break her neck_, Tira thought as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"**She would know where our Eiserne is" **gloomy said to Tira.

At this thought, Tira decided to follow the woman. Taking even quieter steps, Tira trailed the knight in the shadows. Even thought the dress constantly got in her way, she still remained undetectable by both the knight and the servants that occasionally walked by. The green haired woman finally stopped in front of an iron door with a wolf head above it and walked in, Tira slipped inside and found that it was the castles armory for the guards. The woman went to an area with swords while Tira silently looked around, Tira found a small dagger that would work perfectly for slicing and took it.

The action made a slight noise and the knight raised her head in alarm, grabbing a sword and unsheathing it, the knight looked around for the source of the noise. Tira silently disappeared into the shadows again, and circled around the girl waiting for an opening. Something across the room fell creating a small noise, the woman's head snapped to that location and Tira had made her move. Tira rushed the woman as she turned back around. Tira grabbed the arm that had the sword and covered the woman's mouth with the other and in the processed knocked both of them down. Lying on top of the woman, Tira squeezed the knight's wrist, digging her nails into them until she let go of the blade.

Tira saw the woman reaching down her own leg with her free arm, Tira, guessing the woman was going for a knife, grabbed the woman's other arm and placed it above her head were she could hold both arms with one hand. Now, with her free arm, Tira searched down the woman's leg until she felt a knife. The insane girl grabbed it and held it up to woman's neck.

"Where is it?" Tira asked while glaring at the woman.

"Where is what?" the woman asked with a growl in her voice.

"Where is our weapon?" Tira said back pressing the knife a bit harder.

The woman wouldn't get say anything so Gloomy suggested something that made the assassin smile, "if you won't tell us then I can always cut it out of you" she said with a sadistic smile as she moved the knife up under the woman's eye.

Tira had almost cut into the knight's cheek until she hand was stopped and she was pulled up to a standing position, whoever was behind her had forced the knife out of her hand and held her arm behind her back while gripping the other tightly.

"What do we have here" a woman with a soft voice said.

The green haired knight stood back up and straightened her clothes, "I have no idea, she just attacked me demanding her weapon" the woman said to the one restraining Tira.

"Really, why would she attack you Gerhilde?" the woman asked

"I don't know Grete, maybe we should just take her to the princess" Gerhilde said putting her hand under her chin.

"Why would we do that?" Grete asked Gerhilde.

"Oh right" the green haired woman said looking past Tira, "this is the girl Hilde brought with us" she said pointing at Tira.

Grete looked down at the girl who was now glaring at her, "really" the blonde said recognizing the girl that ran out of the princess's room earlier that day. _I knew I would have to clean up her mess_, Grete sighed as she forced the girl to kneel, Grete grabbed both wrists with one hand while she took the sash on her waist and used it to tightly tie the girl's hands together. Once she was done she lifted the girl again and led her out the door.

While they were walking through the halls, servants would look at the women strangely but then noticed it was the head maid and didn't question it. Grete lead Tira to the princess's room and pushed her onto the red sofa, "stay" the woman said before she left back out the door. Tira scoffed and moved her legs over her arms as she moved them to the front of her body and then went to work at untying the sash, after a few moments of struggling with the knots she gave up.

_Dammit, _the crazed girl thought to herself, _if only I still had that dagger. _

Tira looked around for something to cut the sash, in her search she saw a something shiny poking out underneath a robe. A scarlet robe, she reached out her hands and moved the robe and found the large heart shaped object she kept tied around her waist. Tira eyes widen at her discovery and quickly reached for it, after studying it looking for any harm that could have happened, she opened it and found what she kept in it.

"It's still here" Tira said softly, she stared at the small tan and red shard. With a finger she delicately touched the shard and felt a pulse as she did it.

"**We can bring our master back" **Gloomy said in her head.

At that statement, Tira felt a small smile tugging at her lips; her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps in front of the door. Tira went back to the red sofa and sat down, when Tira heard whispering she stood and went close enough to the door so that she could hear them.

"I'm not sure that she should be here" Tira heard the blonde say, Tira scowled when she heard her voice and made sure to remember to get revenge for the bonds on her wrist.

"I assure you Grete, I can handle it" the princess said with a calm voice.

"I know milady" the blonde said back respectfully, "but your advisors have already tried to rule the kingdom since your father became corrupted by that unholy sword-"

"Grete!" the Princess said in shocked.

Tira thought about what she just heard, _**so it seems that her father had joined us before she took over**_Gloomy said inside Tira's mind, _**if she is vulnerable as well she would make an excellent host**_

Tira felt a twinge of delight at hearing that, "master will be back" Tira whispered.

"I am sorry princess" Tira heard the maid say with a quiet voice, then she heard a shuffling of clothes. "I just don't want them to think that you are unfit to rule" she said with a solemn tone

"Don't worry; I won't fall that easily" Hilde said with a small hint of sadness in her voice, "now please go make sure the preparations for the feast are going accordingly". At that the knob to the door slowly turned and Tira rushed back to the sofa and sat down and tried to look as innocent as the current situation would allow.

When Hilde walked in she had to admit that the assassin did look quite adorable in a way, Tira sat there looking down at her tied wrist with what she thought was a look of regret of her actions.

"So you tried to steal from the armory?" Hilde asked, crossing her arms she leaned against the tan walls while looking at the girl.

The girl looked up with nothing but hate in her eyes and glared at Hilde, **"of course not" **she said darkly, **"why would we waist m time on those pathetic excuses for blades"**

Hilde raised her brow at this, "then what were you doing there?" Hilde asked the girl.

"**Because we want it back" **the girl said with scorn.

Hilde but two and two together and realized what the girl was talking about, "you want your weapon back?" Hilde asked even though she already knew the answer. The girl glared at the princess as she took a seat next to her."That might be a little risky" she said thinking about it.

_**Seduce Her! **_Gloomy yelled inside the assassins mind, this wasn't a foreign concept to Tira. When she was still in the Bird of Passage, she was trained to handle any situation. Although she rarely used this skill, preferring to cut her targets to pieces, she still remembered the gist of it, _flattery, touching, and eye contact_, Tira repeated to herself.

While Hilde was still thinking about whether to allow her prisoner to have her weapon back, she failed to notice Tira moving. This lead to Hilde's eyes widening in shock when she felt the increase weight on her lap form the shorter girl straddling her hips.

"We could make it worth your while" the girl said softly staring down at the princess, Tira gently slid her still bound arms over the princess head and pulled herself closer.

"I… uh..." Hilde stuttered blushing furiously, for the first time in her life, she was at a loss of words.

"Please" Tira said in attempt to distract her as she move the fragment around in her hand. Tira placed it as close as she could to her left shoulder and pressed the fragment into her skin. With a flash of red light, the fragment melded into her skin and left Tira's palm empty.

Hilde felt a burning sensation in her shoulder as and attempted to reach behind her to see what it was. Before she could see what it was the, girl had pressed her lips against her own. This had distracted Hilde from the feeling long enough for it to fade to a mere warm feeling. Hilde raised her arms up to caress the sides of the assassin, eventually pulling away from the girl due to a lack of oxygen, she stared into Tira's violet eyes.

"I'll see what I can do" she said to the girl while softly smiling.

At first Tira didn't know what the redhead was talking about, but then remembering the false reason she was doing this she simply replied with a "thank you".

Hilde reached back and gently pulled Tira's hands to were they were in front of her face. Reaching down to her belt, she retrieved a dagger and cut the sash open thus freeing the girl from her bonds. Hilde led the shorter girl to the large soft bed at the fare end of her room. Although it was considered improper to sleep with someone in the same bed before they were married, Hilde figured since they weren't going to do anything it would be alright.

The princess had gently laid Tira down causing the girl to be in a state of shock; the princess laid down behind her and possessively rapped her arm around the assassin waist. Hilde waited for the girl to fall asleep, not allowing her own eyes to close. When she heard the girl breathing deeply as a sign that she had drifted off, Hilde allowed herself to fade into a deep slumber as well.

**A/N: ****wow, that was a bit to fluffy for my usual taste, but I guess it works. I know that most people's theory on how to "infect" people with the evil of soul edge is to stab them with a fragment. But the only way I could think of that working was if Tira somehow pricked Hilde with it but I don't think that counts. Anyway, as you should know that the first chapter was an experiment that I will be turning into a full on story, as always review if you want, I would love if you did but I can't force.**


	3. Poisoned

**A/N: well here is another chapter of this story; it's the first of the summer. Thank you for the reviews I have gotten, as usually I don't own Soul Calibur or any of its characters. If I did, most of the characters from five wouldn't exist, with the exception of viola, Z.W.E.I and Pyrrha, but not her brother, his existence irritates me.**

**Chapter III**

In the princess's room on top of a large canopy bed with red floral pattern drapes cascading down the oak beams. Due to it being the middle of the night, the moon was in the center of the sky, allowing the luminous glow to shine in through the large window, illuminating the two women that lay on the soft bed. Tira slowly opened her eyes and almost bolted from the bed when she did not recognize the room she was in, she felt herself weighed down by something and looked at the pale arm that was wrapped around her midsection. Realizing it was the redhead she calmed down slightly, carefully removing the arm she got up from the bed and stretched her back feeling a few pops as she did so. Tira was not use to sleeping in such a comfortable bed, or any bed for that matter, while she was in the service of Nightmare, she rarely ever slept, and when she did it was usually from her body quitting on her from exhaustion.

Tira began to realize that a lot of things were different with this woman around, for one, Tira was sure she had never wore a such a elegant dress, Tira softly stepped towards a tall mirror with intricate designs carved into the wood. The assassin studied herself in the mirror, taking notice of how her hair was now slightly ruffled from the sleep she had gotten. She ran her nimble fingers through her hair untangling her long black hair, making it look almost like when the maids had brushed it for her. While she was distracted with her hair, she heard a light giggle. Shocked at the sudden noise she looked around ready to attack the person that was the source to the noise.

"_Tira's so pretty!" _She heard a light and rather childish voice say, Tira turned back to the mirror and saw the reflection of her smile at her while waving.

Tira was not surprise by this; she had many occasions when she spoke to the two personalities through the reflection of a pond or stream. Tira in fact felt quite relieve that she was seeing the lighter extreme of her personality, after not hearing the childish voice in her head she thought it had disappeared.

"_silly-wily" _the reflection said with a smile_, "Will never leave you" _she said stressing the word _never_

Tira leaned closer to the mirror thus making the reflection do so as well; she put her hand on it as she looked at her features closer. The light sound of the bed creaking caught Tira's attention, for a minute Tira watched as the princess stirred in her sleep.

"_She's waking up!" _ The light voice cheered.

Tira found herself staring as the red headed woman slowly sat up from the bed, the princess stretched out her back as she yawned softly.

"_**How can she allow herself to be so vulnerable, we could have killed her ten times already" **_Gloomy said with a dark growl.

"_But isn't she pretty, she'll make a good host, and then we'll get to play again" _the childish voice.

While Tira stood in front of the mirror and listened to the two personalities talk to each other, Hilde tried to rub the remnants of sleep from her eyes and then opened; she looked to her right and found the girl missing. It wasn't long until she found the girl by the mirror; the assassin looked deep in thought as she looked of into space. Hilde smiled as she got up from the bed and walked to the girl. Without the assassin noticing she gentle wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist, drawing the closer to her.

Tira's body tensed at the sudden contact, when she realized that it was the princess she relaxed her muscles. She allowed the princess to pull her closer making the princess's chest press tightly against the assassins back. Tira was then turned around to face the red head; Tira stared into the older woman's eyes as she felt was slowly pressed against the wall. Tira saw something dark flash in the princess's eyes before her she felt the soft pair of lips on hers. The princess's actions slowly became more aggressive as she leant down and roughly nipped at the assassin's neck while slowly ripping the girl's bodice until it exposed the black lacy brazier underneath.

Hilde moved her hand and began to roughly kneading Tira's breast eliciting a moan from the girl; Hilde slowly trailed her lips further down Tira's neck in light kisses and small bites that almost instantly left small marks on her pale skin. Hilde slowly dragged the long skirt up until she felt the hem and slipped her left hand underneath the clothing and lightly rubbing against the inside of the girl's thigh.

Tira felt her body heat up as she felt the redheads hand slowly reach closer to her core, Tira's moans were silenced as the princess recaptured the her lips in a rough kiss. The assassin quickly lost whatever sense of control she had when the princess forced her tongue into the girl's mouth. Tira gasp as she felt a hand roughly rub against her undergarments adding fuel to the blaze that she felt.

A knock at the door interrupted the two girls, Hilde eyes widened when she realized what she was doing; she took a large step back as she tried to rationalize what just happened.

Hilde's thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door, "Lady Hilde, I heard moaning, are you alright?" Gerhilde asked through the door.

Hilde cheeks reddened when she discovered that the green haired captain had heard them, even though the captain did not know what they were doing, Hilde still couldn't help to feel embarrassed. "I am fine Gerhilde" Hilde said, "please carry on with your duties"

Behind the door, Gerhilde could hear the slight panicked tone in her princess's voice but decided not to question it. Instead she told the princess that she understood and turned to walk down the halls to receive the reports from the guards. As she was walking she heard a door opened and closed, she turned around and watched the girl they had captured quickly walked down the opposite direction while she held her torn clothing together, the knight thought back on the moans she heard and had a sudden realization of the actions she had interrupted. The woman felt her cheeks heat up as she narrowed her eyes in jealousy at the girl.

Within a few hours, the moon had set and the sun came over the eastern horizon, lighting the kingdom with its warm rays of light. While the streets of the kingdom were still near empty, it was a given that most people were awake and preparing for the day to come. In the castle, the servants were all doing there morning rounds to make sure that the each room and its décor were spotless. In the stone kitchen of the castle, servants in cleaned after the chefs that were currently making the nobles breakfasts, the group chefs made whipped around to the different ovens that cooked the food in large portions. While they chefs were attending to the ovens, the head and sous chef were providing the final touches to each dish. The two blonde Frenchmen took pride in working for royalty and made sure each and every dish was absolute perfection.

"Frère" the blonde man said calling his brother.

"Qui?" the brother asked back while standing over an especially extravagant dish.

"Is zee princess meal ready?" the blonde asked to his younger brother.

"Almost" the younger blonde said handing him the white porcelain plate.

The head chef added the last touches to the meal before placing the plate on a silver platter and covered it, the platter was then taken by a servant and placed on a cart were it joined a row of platters, each containing a different meal. A male servant that no one ever seen before uncovered one of the platters revealing a group pastries covered in powdered sugar, from the second row he grabbed a silver plated dispenser and sprinkled white powder onto the pastries and covered them back up.

Tira and Hilde sat next to each other in a dining room with white columns and multiple sculptures of wolves along with paintings that depicted Wolfkrone's victories over their enemies. The oak table that the two were sitting at had been decorated with floral decorations and baskets full of fruit; the entire room was lit up by the sun shining brightly through the large framed windows on the walls. The two women sat in silence as the servants walked around the table and set down platters full of poached eggs, sausages, and other food items. The princess watched as the girl next to her slowly at the food as if it was a chore, Hilde stabbed her fork through a piece of an egg she had separated and brought it to her mouth. Hilde looked up and down the young girls figure, today she was wearing a elegant red dress with black ruffles on the end of the sleeves, neckline, waist and the hemline of the skirt. Her had been brushed again and left to frame her face. This time Tira allowed the maids to tie a corset loosely around her seeing it as a way to hide the many knives that she had 'found', Hilde noticed the decision as she stared at the how the girl's breast was slightly uplifted by it. Hilde noticed she was starring and quickly looked down at her plate, as she chewed on the food she thought about the advent from earlier that day. the princess didn't know what had come over her, she knew she had a desire for the girl but she never thought that she would attempt something like that so soon.

"my lady" a small shy voice said interrupting her thoughts, she looked up to see a small girl with long dark brunette hair that had been done in a French braid, the girl looked nervously down at her superior with her light brown eyes. "Is the meal to your liking?" she asked smoothing out the white apron on her waist.

Hilde looked at the girl's body and couldn't help but grin at the curves delicately showing through the servant's attire. "The meal is quite delicious" she said honestly, the princess looked at the girls eyes and gave a wicked grin, "but surely not as delicious as you would be" she said without her really thinking about it.

The girl blushed furiously as her body tensed, her mouth opened a few times as if to say something but all that came out were light noises. Nodding her head, the girl turned around and walked off as quickly as possible without showing how startled by the comment she was.

After thinking back Hilde realized what she had said and attempted to apologize but the girl had already left. _What was that? _The princess asked herself as she continued to eat the food in front of her; _I have never said something like that before_. While she continued thinking, she neglected to see Tira starring at her out of the corner of her eye.

Tira saw the little advent and saw how the comment had not been on purpose, in fact the princess looked rather frustrated as she mutilated the eggs with her fork.

"_**The shard is bringing out her darkest desires" **_Gloomy said inside her head with a small laugh.

"_And soon she'll be doing whatever she pleases" _Jolly sang excitedly.

Tira took another half-hearted bite of whatever she was eating; she wasn't used to using a fork, or really eating very often. Like her sleeping patterns, her loyalty to Soul Edge made her care for almost nothing causing her to often forget to eat anything, while the food in front of her tasted good, she couldn't bring herself to really care. All her focus was entirely on the princess next to her. Tira watched as the princess began eating a pastry covered in powdered sugar, the assassin's eyes trailed to the redheads left arm. She could almost feel the presence of Soul Edge, when the princess's eyes looked up to meet hers Tira looked away. As the princess and the assassin finished the meal, the blonde head maid walked in with her hair done in a neat bun. She gave Tira a weary look before she walked over to Hilde.

"Milady" she greeted the redhead with a small curtsy, Hilde looked to her while wiping her mouth on a white cloth napkin. "It seems as if there are more quest then I had originally had thought" she said looking over the parchment that she had received in the morning.

"How many?" Hilde said in a curious tone.

"There are still two dignitaries from the foreign lands but apparently they had brought guards with them, they are requesting that they bring them with them" she said putting the parchment down so the princess could see the numbers.

Hilde's eyes widen as she saw how many guards each of them had, all together they nearly had over a hundred. How could she be expected to allow them into the castle? Taking a deep breath, the princess thought for a moment. After an idea had presented itself, she looked back to her maid and handed her back the parchment.

"Tell them that they can only bring one guard each" Hilde in a tired tone

Grete nodded and walked out of the dining room, leaving the two women to themselves, after a few moments of sitting in silence; Hilde called over the same young brunette maid.

"Yes milady" she said dutifully, Hilde didn't comment on the light blush that the girl still had while.

"Would you please take Tira on a tour of the castle?" the princess asked.

"Of course milady" she said smiling.

"Thank you" Hilde said while she stood from her chair, she looked to Tira and smiled, "I will speak to Gerhilde to tell her to meet you at the armory" she said before waving goodbye as she left, to prepare for her guest.

Hilde walked down the halls to go dress herself for the occasion, once she entered her room she shut and locked the door. Letting out a deep sigh, Hilde walked over to the closet. She pulled open the white doors and walked inside. On one side of the room sized closet, was a row of different colored dresses complete with heels and other items. Hilde nearly quickly turned away from them and instead turned to the side with her more masculine clothing. Hilde was never all that interested in wearing dresses and other feminine clothing; she always found that they were too bulky and oversized to allow movement. Especially the royal clothing which tended to take more than one person to even put on; instead she selected an outfit consisting of a white blouse and red jacket with golden trim. She pulled up the black slacks around her waist and tightly tied a red sash to her waist. She tucked the end of her slacks into the dark brown boots; lastly she tied a white silk cravat around her neck. She looked into the mirror to observe how she looked; satisfied with the clothing she turned on her heel and walked out the door to go meet her guest.

A group of four people walked down the halls lead by a lanky man in noble clothing. The next man in the group was wearing a white Chiton and a white Chlamys with purple lining the edges, his sandals clicked on the ground as he took heavy steps as a method of showing superiority. His wife next to him was wearing an eggshell stola with her hair nicely done up in a loose bun, letting strands of hair frame her face. Behind them were Sophitia and Cassandra, they were asked to guard the two dignitaries from Athens because they were two of the few people that had the most experience and knowledge about this land. Humbled by the request, they had both accepted the offer. Knowing that the warriors in these lands tended to wear heavy amounts of clothing and tended to not respect those who didn't, both girls had worn the second version of their battle outfits. Any servant that walked past the group gawked at their clothing, while the two girls felt rather uncomfortable, the two dignitaries loved being the center of attention and basked in glory as the people stared at them. The man in front of the Athenians led them to a large room that contained both the princess and her advisors. The two dignitaries took a seat at the far end of the table, two blondes were offered a seat as well, but due to the experiences with people, they opted not to in order to be prepared for anything.

Hilde watched as the four people walked into the room, she looked at the two blonde women and felt a sense of familiarity. After looking at them for a few seconds, she realized that they were two of the warriors that were also trying to destroy the evil sword. As she was looking she couldn't help but to admire the armor that they were both wearing and grinned, _they do fill it out rather nicely. _The princess thought as she trailed her eyes up and down their figure, when she caught herself, she quickly looked down at her clasp hands. _What the hell am I thinking?_ The woman asked herself still trying to understand what has been happening to her.

Hilde's thinking was interrupted by a man clearing his throat before speaking, "your majesty" he said with a bow, "these are the two dignitaries from Athens, lord Alkaios and lady Agave" he said gesturing to the two well dress nobles that had sat down at the end of the table.

Hilde nodded and looked to the two nobles, "greetings my honored guest" she said in a tone that was both friendly yet authoritative at the same time. The man simply nodded as his wife looked at her nails. Hilde's brow rose at the dismissive gesture but decided to ignore it. "In the documents I received, it said that you wished to discuss some sort of alliance"

Neither of the nobles said anything, instead the male lifted his hand up and called over Sophitia. The blonde woman lent down and listened as the noble whispered something in her ear in their language. When he was finished she stood up and looked at the princess. "Lord Alkaios wishes for me to tell you that he will not be able to speak to you directly"

Hilde's brow rose again but this time in confusion, "why would your people send a person that does not understand my language?" she asked the blonde.

Once again the noble whispered something into the blondes ear, "you misunderstand, both lord Alkaios and lady Agave understand you" Sophitia paused for a moment knowing that the next words might cause a commotion. "They both simply do not wish to speak directly to barbarians." She said in the nicest way possible.

Hilde's eye twitched slightly at those words, _they have the nerve to call us barbarians in my own home_. She thought to herself as she tried calming herself from the insult. "I see well then let's us begin shall we."

After a half hour of the maid showing Tira all the different sections of the castle, Tira was beginning to tire of the girls voice as she talked about whatever history a painting or suit of armor had behind it.

_**When will this girl stop talking, **_Gloomy growled, _**maybe we should silence her. **_The personality said in its usual dark voice

At this point of time Tira was actually willing to act out that currant thought. Reaching into her sleeve, she was about to grab one of the daggers she 'retrieved' but stopped when she heard talking from behind. Tira turned around to make sure that it was anyone that could be a threat and saw the princess walking with a group of people behind them, as they approached her eyes locked with a middle aged blonde woman. As Tira was about to turned away, she saw a glint of rage appear in the woman's eyes before she was rushed at. In what seemed like seconds Tira had pulled one of the larger daggers that were attached to her thigh, using it to halt the blade that was coming towards her head.

"What are doing here" the blonde said with rage lining her tone.

"**Do I know you" **Tira said with Gloomy's influence.

"You dare forget one of your victims"

Tira honestly didn't remember the blonde, she usually wasn't in control and neither of the personalities ever really kept track of the people they hurt, maimed or killed. **"I have had far too many victims to remember every one of them, why don't you remind me" **

Sophitia growled at hearing that the psychotic girl didn't even remember all the pain she caused for her and her family, "you don't remember kidnapping my daughter!" she yelled as she forced the girl closer to the wall.

After a second of thinking of what the older woman said, Tira found herself smiling as a flash of memories of fire and screams topped off with a vision of holding a little blonde girl in her arms as her blade rested on her shoulder. As Tira came back from the resurging memories she looked into the woman's eyes and gave her an evil smile. **"That's who you are" **she said with a dark chuckle, **"how is the little girl? Is she still afraid of the dark?" **she asked.

At that the woman completely lost it and tried to slash at the assassin again only to be stopped by someone, in Sophitia's rage, she neglected to keep herself properly guarded allowing for the person to sweep kick her legs making her fall to the hard ground. When the blonde tried to stand up she was met with a tip of a Halberd, she looked up the weapon and locked eyes with the redhead who was looking down at her with rage.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hilde asked with a dark tone added to her voice, a small voice in her head whispered _kill her_. The woman below her was lucky that she didn't act on that voice for attacking what was hers.

"do you realize who this is?" the blonde questioned back, "she has ruined countless lives!" she near yelled, any hope of not creating a scene flew out the window when the blond reached for her sword, the princess stepped on her wrist making sure that the hand would not attain the weapon.

Cassandra ran over to help her sister but was stopped by the onslaught of guards that had come when one of the servants saw the situation and went to fetch them. Cassandra stood as she watched the scene in front of her, she watched as the flat side of the spear tip was pressed underneath her sister's chin, slowly leading the woman in a standing position. Cassandra looked towards the girl that her sister had tried to attack not five minutes ago, when she realized that it was the psychopath that kidnapped her niece she gave her a glare. The girl noticed and glared back with a scowl added, the look she was giving told the younger blonde 'come closer so I can kill you'. Cassandra tried to hold the glare, but eventually looked back at her sister when she heard talking.

"You come into my home and then try to kill my subjects" Hilde said in a dark tone.

Before the princess could do anything, Alfons walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should stop this and carry on to the garden" he suggested, he saw the dark look in the princess eyes and was trying to diffuse the situation before the maids had to clean blood from the floors.

"Yes" Alric said walking next to his twin, "some of us do have other things to do today" he said equally aware of what might happen.

Hilde looked at the two brothers for a moment before she took a deep breath and lowered her weapon, "let us carry on" she said in her normal voice as she walked away with the halberd still in her hand. She stopped when she walked by the green haired knight and lent next to her ear, "take Tira to the armory to retrieve her weapon" with that, the red head walked away with the rest of her group.

As Tira watched them leave she caught the older blonde glare at her, in response, Tira gave her an evil smile and waved as the woman walked away. She snapped her head to the left as she felt a tap at her shoulder; she stared at the green haired woman waiting for an explanation on why she was touched.

"Come on," Gerhilde said in a bitter voice, "we're going to the armory" she then walked passed Tira, making sure that her shoulder roughly knocked against the girl's.

Tira frowned at the woman as she went to follow her down the halls.

_**Who the hell does she think she is? **_Gloomy said with a hatful voice.

_She's so bitter,_ Jolly said with a pouty voice, _maybe I should play with her._

Tira nodded as she let the happy side of her slip into control, Tira followed the woman barely able to hold the giggles in. after about ten minutes of walking, the two women were in front the armory, the green haired woman gestured for Tira to follow her. Tira followed the woman as she walked pass different types of weaponry until they reached the far back, there was a circular blade wrapped in a tan cloth. Tira, due to Jolly's influence, jumped up and down in excitement as she reached for her weapon. She quickly unwrapped the weapon and ran her fingers across the flat side, delighted at the feel of the cold metal.

The captain was about to walk out but was stopped by a sudden force to her side that sent her straight to the wooden walls. When she looked back up, she saw the crazed girl swinging the blade down, the woman turned her head to the left. The sound of the weapon roughly cutting into the wood rang in her ears. The woman tried to push herself from the wall but was stopped when the surprisingly strong girl pressed against her.

"_Why are you so eager to get away_" Tira said with a crazed smile as she slowly trailed her sharp nails on the woman's cheek.

"Let go of me you psychotic bitch!" the woman yelled, an action that was met with a hand tightly wrapped around her throat.

"_Temper, temper" _she sang as she gripped the woman's throat a little tighter, _"why are you so bitter" _she pouted. After staring at the woman for a second, her face lit up with a smile. _"You're still jealous of me aren't you?" _

"What are you talking about?" she said with a frown.

"_I say the way you were looking at me this morning, you want her don't you?" _the woman looked the other way, the answer gave the girl a sadistic sense of satisfaction, she leaned in till were her lips were centimeters from touching her ear and smiled, "_maybe if your good, she'll reward you" _she let go of the woman and place her Eiserne Drossel on her shoulder and laughed at the woman's glare. In the middle of her laughter, the girl felt an electrifying pain in her chest and gasped. Tira felt this pain before and knew her mater was in danger; she franticly looked around and saw the felt the faint red glow of the shard in the princess's skin.

In a hurry, the crazed girl dashed through the halls until she came out to an opening into the garden and saw people crowded in a circle as guards tried to get through. She rushed into the group, threatening any who stood in her way to cut them to pieces, when she reached the center she found Hilde collapsed on the ground. Tira went to cradle the woman in her arms subconsciously moving the blade on her shoulder to avoid cutting the redhead. The blonde head maid walked into the circle, roughly pushing a guard to her side.

"Girl" the woman said to Tira, "help me take the princess to her room" she said softly

Tira nodded and lifted the princess's arm over her neck to support her, as the two women left with the unconscious woman in their arms; all but Grete and Tira missed the evil smile that the oldest advisor had as they walked by him. Grete scowled at the man and Tira literally growled at him as they walked to the princess's quarters.

**A/N: well that took forever; I hope I wrote jolly well enough. Now that Tira has her blade back, things are about to happen in a violent and bloody matter. Sorry this chapter took so long, I recently got really into The L Word and Orange is the new Black. I will try to update more often, but unfortunately I beat Mass Effect 3 (not including the DLCs, I only played two of them) recently, meaning I saw the ending, meaning I have to write my own ending because I didn't like Bioware's ending. "Why" you ask, because I'm not a normal person, until next time.**


	4. Assassins and Betrayal

**A:N/ ****welcome ladies and gents, to another chapter of The Right and Wrong. You know when this idea first popped into my head, I thought to myself "why the hell would Hilde get with Tira" so I ignored it, then one day I was listening to Emilie Autumn and then Juliet came on and I pictured those two in a meadow. So then I started writing this story seeing if other people would like it. Another good song to imagine Tira is Opheliac by the same woman, has the right amount of creepy and crazy mixed together to make a good song. Look at me rambling on; let's get to what you really came here for.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Tira sat next to the stricken princess with a small wool cloth that had been soaked with the lukewarm water that sat beside the assassin on a small oak end table, Tira occasionally dipped the cloth into the water and ringed it out two wipe the sweating forehead of the redheaded woman. four hours ago, when Tira and the head maid got to the princess room, Tira had started checking for any signs for poison and eventually encountered a small bit of a powder like substance on the princess's trousers. Tira had removed the article of clothing, ignoring the blonde woman's objections. Leaving the blonde to take care of Hilde, Tira took the trousers back to the room that served as her chambers and studied the powder with the keen eye she developed from the training she received from the days she was still with the Birds of Passage. After she had studied for nearly an half hour, the assassin had identified the poison, she went to an apothecary to purchase a cure for it, paying for it using the useless jewels she found in the room she was staying in.

Now that she gave the woman the purple liquid substance, the original symptoms of the poison the princess was given wore off. And now she was dealing with the fever like symptoms that the cure caused. Tira's turned her head behind her and gripped her reached for her blade that laid on the bed right beside her, Tira allowed herself to relax when she saw that it was just the blonde maid coming in with a girl pushing a small cart with another large bow of water on it. The girl, avoiding the assassins glare when she came close to her, quickly took the warm bowl of water and replaced it with the bowl on top of the cart, once it was done; the girl quickly left the two women alone with the unconscious princess.

Once the girl was gone, Grete turned to face the woman who went back to wiping the princess's forehead with the now cold cloth. Grete had spent the past couple hours trying to figure out what motive that this girl could possibly have for staying with Hilde. From what Gerhilde told her after she questioned the green haired guard when the princess first arrived with the girl, she was the formally the right hand of Nightmare who had became a prisoner when she was discovered in the unholy city. So why would she help the woman who currently held her freedom, eventually the blonde woman decided that the best method of understanding this girl was to was simply talk to her.

"How is the princess doing?" she asked in a soft tone as she slowly walked closer to the bed, after a few seconds of silence, the blonde had grasped the fact that she had been ignored. Grete frowned at the girls reaction to her question, the blonde cleared her throat and then stepped forward a bit, "How is the princess doing?" the woman asked in a demanding tone.

Tira looked back at the woman with a dark look in her eye that could only mean that Gloomy had taken over for the time being, **"I suggest you not speak to me like that" **the assassin said as she stood from her seat on the bed.

The crazed girl reached into her dress's left sleeve and pulled out a dagger, Tira went to strike at the blonde woman but the blade clashed with something metal, in the maids hand was the metal pin that held her hair in a bun. The pin revealed to be a sharp six inch blade, the blonde woman gave the girl a deadly calm stare as the assassin glared at her before putting her weapon back into the strap hidden by the sleeve of her dress. The blonde stared at the small brunette with caution as she placed the blade back into its place, joining its twin in the effort to hold up the woman's hair.

"Miss Grete" a small voice followed by the sound of a small hand knocking on the wooden door, "the princess's guest would like to speak with you" the girl said through the door.

Grete raised her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out an annoyed sighed, "tell them I will be there momentarily" she said to the woman on the other side of the door. As she heard footsteps slowly fade from the hall outside, Grete turned around to see the girl tending to Hilde again as if the small dispute between them never happened. Grete wanted to stay with the bed ridden princess and help her recover, but she knew that if she didn't tend to the guest, then that old fool Eberhart would surely ruin the peace that the redheaded ruler wanted to achieve. With an irritated sigh she stepped towards the girl again preparing herself for any action the girl could make, "miss Tira" she said with a humble voice, "can I please ask you to watch over the princess while I am away?" she asked.

Tira said nothing at the question, the only response was a slight nod as she dipped the cloth back into the water and ringed it out to wipe Hilde's forehead again. At that Grete did a small curtsey before taking her leave and shutting the door softly on her way out, after a few more peaceful moments were the only sounds that existed was the dripping of water when Tira ringed out the cloth. But then the silence was broken as a small tapping noise caught the assassins attention, Tira turned her head trying to find the source and eventually found that it was the window that was currently covered by red drapes. Tira brought her hand to the fabric and moved it to see what was tapping against the window that looked out onto the courtyard; Tira felt a sudden feeling of joy when she saw that it was the ravens that Tira had called watchers. The brunette quickly undid the clasp that kept the window closed and opened it so the birds could fly in, before Nightmare's demise, Tira had almost always kept at least ten of the birds with her but only two flew in and perched on the frame of the bed. Tira looked out the window to see the rest of the black birds sitting in a tree watching the girl through the window. Tira was didn't show physically show it, on the inside of her head, the two extremes of her personality were both talking about the murder of ravens return.

_Our pretty little birdies are back, _Jolly sang.

_**And now we'll see everything that goes on outside of this castle, **_Gloomy said with a dark tone.

What Gloomy said was true for the most part, the watches acted as Tira's extra set of eyes and ears. First communicating with each other and then showing her when they confirm something that could hold the assassins interest. In a sudden burst of noise, the ravens outside of the room had began to flap their wings while cawing as they flew off because of an arrow piercing into the tree they were perched on. Tira looked around for the person who had shot at her birds, when she saw the green haired guard with a bow in her hand and a quill of arrows strapped to her back she began to glare at the woman.

_Why is she trying to hurt our pretty birds? _Jolly said in a childish manner while Tira could hear Gloomy growling.

_**How dare she shoot at them, **_Gloomy growled, _**let's show her how serious this offense is.**_

Tira nodded and placed her Eiserne Drossel on her right shoulder, on the other was a raven that flew there leaving the other to stay in the room in case the princess wakes up and needs help. Tira walked down the halls and eventually found the large door leading to the courtyard, as Tira stepped through the door she placed her hand above her eyes in attempts to shade them from the shining sun. Tira looked gazed at the wide spread area that was covered in well trimmed grass and rose bushes on the edges, occasionally, the assassin spotted a large hedge in the shape of a wolf or some other shape meant to represent the kingdom. Eventually Tira sight locked onto the green haired knight that currently had an arrow nocked and prepared to shoot it at the ravens, Tira felt a surge of giddiness meaning that Jolly was taking over and walked over to the woman.

"What are you doing?" Jolly asked with the Raven following with a laud caw, the woman jumped at the sudden noise and accidentally shot the arrow without properly aiming and missed the group of birds by a mile, "your jumpy" Jolly giggled as the woman took a couple of large steps away from the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Gerhilde asked the girl while nocking another arrow and aiming at the girl, she'd be lying if she said that the small psychopath didn't slightly scare her, especially that look in her eye that she had right now.

When Jolly saw the arrow pointed at her she smiled wide and giggled, "so you want to play huh" she said reaching for the blade on her shoulder. The raven on her shoulder flew off and towards a wall of hedges that the rest of the murder was perched on to watch their master fight the knight. "Promise you won't break to easy" she said with a smile.

Gerhilde released the arrow and sent it flying towards the assassins chest in hopes that it would hit and the girl would be no more, in response Tira twirled around it and started dashing towards the knight who was now getting her sword out of its sheath. When the knight slashed the blade at the assassin, she slid on her knees hitting the woman's legs making her fall to the ground. Tira stood up before the knight and smiled when she began to get up.

"your slow" she said with a pout, Tira put her hand on her hip and started swinging her blade in her hand, "I'm bored, I think I'm going to kill you now" she said rushing towards the knight again.

The woman barely had enough time to block the onslaught of attacks from the crazed girl, eventually Gerhilde managed to find an opening when she moved to the side while Tira was swinging her blade upwards. In a quick second, the Knight had kicked the girl in the stomach sending her backwards while yelling "ow" really loud. When the girl landed and ceased to move, Gerhilde went to go see if the girl was dead, she looked over the girl had found that she was laying in the grass sleeping. Gerhilde went to sheath her sword and turned around to go back to her castle but was stopped when she heard growling, despite the voice in her head to tell her to run, she turned around and looked at the girl that was now standing with the circular blade on her shoulders and her hand on her bruised stomach.

"**You'll pay for that" **she said before slicing the blade at her.

Gerhilde dodged and prepared to strike back but was force to block the blade that was twirling in its owners hand despite the cuts in was making in the girls shoulders. Tira then placed the blade around her body and started to moving her hips making the blade follow them, the knight was now trying to block the blade but the last swing knocked the sword from the woman's hands leaving her defenseless against the crazed girl. Once Gloomy realized this she took the blade off her hips and slammed the blunt area into the woman, the knight rolled a little after roughly hitting the ground and eventually came to a stop and rolled on her back and groaned in pain. Her groans were short lived due to Tira straddling her hips and wrapping her small skilled hands around the older woman's throat. Gerhilde's own hands quickly grasped at the smaller girls wrist trying to pull them off but found that she couldn't because of the force the girl was putting on her so she began to claw at them.

Tira watched the woman's eyes beg her to release her grip from her throat and due to Gloomy's currently in control; she squeezed harder making it to were there would be bruises along the woman's neck. the assassin smiled as she watched the knights blue eyes slowly roll to the back of her head and the knights grip on Tira's wrist weakened, but the cawing of her watchers caught Tira's attention and she looked up from the woman to where they were flying and saw a man sneaking around in the shadows before entering the door that she had left opened. Tira quickly grew suspicious when seeing the man's attire which consisted of only dark clothing and a large cloak covering his head. The assassin, forgetting about the woman she was trying to kill, released her hands from the now bruised neck and retrieved her Eiserne Drossel. She then stood up, called one of the watchers which landed on her shoulder and walked off to the castle to follow the man, giving one more kick to the woman's side, Tira left after the strange man leaving the woman gasping for air behind her.

* * *

Grete was walking away from the room where the foreigners were currently staying after telling them that the princess was unable to speak with them, after the blonde warrior had told the head maid that they would be returning to their homeland and would wait for the princess to set up another negotiation. As Grete walked through the halls she noticed that the door to the room that Hilde met with her advisers was slightly opened, she went to close but before it was shut all the way she heard voiced. The maid leaned closer to the door and pressed her ear against it in order to hear the conversation, after a few seconds she heard the voices again and looked inside to find all but the youngest of the advisers in the room.

"You didn't tell us you be going through the plan so soon" a lighter voice nervously said.

"The sooner her majesty had been dealt with the better" Eberhart said back with arrogance.

"We should of gotten the people on our side first, the whole kingdom loves her" the voice said with a the sound of other men mumbling the fact that they agree.

"Stop worrying yourselves, in her current state an assassin would have no trouble killing her" he said calmly shocking Grete

"So when are you going to send him?" another of the advisers asked

"It's best that you don't know" he said as he began to walk towards the door.

Grete heard his steps getting closer, the maid stepped away the door and started to walk away before the man came out, leaving without anyone becoming suspicious of her.

* * *

Gerhilde walked through the halls holding the right side of her torso from where the girl had kicked her, the knight retrieved her weaponry and went to see a nurse who bandaged much of her stomach despite the green haired woman attempts to decline. After she had done that, the woman had decided to go check on the princess to see if she was doing well, that and she wanted to make sure that the psychopath wasn't in the room with the redheaded woman. Once she reached the dark mahogany door she raised her fist to knock at the door but then stopped right before leather covered fist it the dark wood.

_It might be best not to wake her; _she rationalized as she took a deep breath and grasped the brass door handle underneath the lock.

Gerhilde took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to enter the woman's room, once inside the knight looked at the silhouette of the woman hidden behind the red silk drapes that slightly flowed in the breeze that came in through the window. Gerhilde walked closer to the four poster bed, oblivious to the Raven perched on the mirror that watched her closely. Gerhilde took a seat on the side of the bed beside the princess and after looking around she took of the glove on her right hand and affectionately rubbed the princess's cheek. After a few seconds a thought came to the knights head that made her face go completely red, the knight nervously leaned down and slowly attempted to press Hilde's lips against her own. Gerhilde manage to get so close that they were mere centimeters apart, yet when the green haired woman was about to reach her goal, a short knock came at the door followed by the turning of the knob. Before the servant walked in Gerhilde quickly sat up and reached for the cloth to avoid suspicion from the servant pushing a cart into the room.

"Excuse me miss, I brought the lady a new bowl of water" he said as he placed the cart to the side and waited for further instructions.

"Carry on" Gerhilde quickly said as she turned her attention back to the bed ridden princess.

The servant walked past her and retrieved the bowl and walked back to the cart while the knight gently wiped Hilde's brow, while she was busy caring for the princess, she missed the sounds of a small clanking noise as the servant removed a dagger from the middle tray. Turning back around, he slowly stepped towards the two women and raised his blade in the air. Out of instinct, the knight turned her head to see the servant with the dagger and she reached for her sword, which she had foolishly left near the door thinking that she would not need it. In a sudden action, the knight stood up and grabbed the man's wrist trying to protect her princess. Gerhilde slammed his hand into one of the beams that held the bed up but the man manage to hold onto the weapon and kneed her in her already wounded stomach making her double over. In one last attempt to keep her princess away from harm she threw herself in the way of the blade.

"I suggest you remove yourself from my way" he demanded in a now rather deep and threatening voice.

"If you want to kill the princess you have to kill me first" Gerhilde said back with determination shining in her bright green eyes.

"Fine by me" he said with a menacing tone.

Gerhilde closed her eyes waiting for the blade to end her life, after mere seconds she heard the sound of steel cutting through flesh and felt a warm liquid splatter across her face yet she felt no pain. The knight slowly opened her eyes to see the sight of the end of a blade jut out from the center of the man's chest, the knight watched as the blade slightly twisted making the man grunt and then the weapon was removed leaving a large wound that blood gushed out of. The man in front of her clenched his teeth, showing the dark red liquid that was seeping through the small gasps and slowly running down the sides of mouth, trailing down to his chin and leaking onto the floor. The man then collapsed to the ground, revealing the crazed girl that had attacked the knight an hour ago. Tira's face and dress was covered in tiny dark red spots from when she violently stabbed the man in the back with the blade in her hand that was now dripping blood onto the wood floor, despite the blood, what scared the knight the most was the childish smile that the girl had.

"You protected her!" while she gave the knight a rib cracking hug, when she pulled back she looked at the woman with her wide violet eyes, "you're not as useless as I thought"

"Thanks" Gerhilde hesitantly said, not knowing how to respond to the backhanded compliment the crazed girl gave her.

Tira giggled at the woman's response until her eyes were drawn to the dead man's body, Tira walked to it and slowly sat on her knees as she reached out to a glowing blue ball of light that was floating over the man's blood soaked chest.

"What are you doing?" Gerhilde asked the girl, unable to see the soul in front of her.

She brought one finger in front of her lips and hushed the knight, "you'll scare it off" she said tilting her head and giving her the creepiest smile the knight ever saw.

Tira looked back to the orb and cupped her hands around it, Tira brought the ball to her lips and held the soul inside of her mouth and walked over to the princess to sit by her. Tira leaned over the redheaded woman and brought their lips into what seemed like a heated kiss. Gerhilde frowned at the site but even her jealousy couldn't stop her face from turning red, the knight went to the body and wrapped it in a spare sheet and went to go take care of it and then to go report to Grete on the situation, mainly to get away from the scene she was witnessing. While the woman was leaving, Tira fed the soul of the now dead man to the shard that was impeded inside the woman. When she felt that all traces of the soul had disappeared, she pulled back and looked at the woman. In a matter of seconds, Hilde had stopped sweating and her temperature was going down, after a minute her eyes began to flutter open and she slowly sat up and rested her back on the headboard of the bed.

After she rubbed her eyes for a moment her vision returned to her and she was greeted with the site of violet eyes, "Tira" she said with her voice in a whisper.

The girl nodded excitedly and nuzzled herself into her neck, Hilde didn't quite know why, but she felt an intense desire to take the girl it that instant. In a flash of movement, Hilde had flipped Tira onto her back and pinned her arms to her side as she leaned in close and captured the girl's lips with her own in an aggressive kiss. Hilde started to bunch up Tira's dress at the hips and when most of her legs were exposed, the princess slowly trailed her hand up Tira's leg as she nipped at her neck. Hilde grinned as she heard the assassins breathing turn shallow and she started to slowly buck her hips as she came closer to her sex, before she could reach her goal a knocking, came at the door interrupting her moment with the girl.

"What is it?" Hilde said with an irritated tone.

"Milady" a nervous voice said from the other side of the door, "Miss Grete asked me to check on you, should I tell her you are feeling better?"

"No I shall tell her myself, just please tell me where she is"

"She is outside of the court Milady" the servant said before walking off to continue with her duties.

Hilde said with a sigh as she rested her forehead on the assassin's chest. Hilde raised her head and gave the woman a small smile before sitting up bringing Tira with her, "let's go" she said as she stood from the bed and put on a pair of black slacks and a white blouse with a black vest competed by a red noble jacket with gold trim. Once she was dressed, Hilde left the room with Tira following behind as they walked to the courtroom, as they approached, Hilde say that Grete had a slightly worried expression and tilted her head at it.

"May I inquire as to what's wrong?" the princess asked the blonde.

Grete jumped at hearing the princess voice and quickly looked to her left to see that she appeared to be completely recovered from her sudden illness, "your majesty" the blonde curtsied when she had calmed herself.

"there is no need for that" Hilde said smiling at her friend, "now what has happened during my time of unconsciousness?" she asked wondering what decisions her advisers were trying to make without her.

Grete eyes widen as she remembered what she needed to tell the red head and looked inside the room to see that all the men in there were still seated and were currently drinking the wine that maids pouring into their cups. "Milady, I have heard something that truly worries me" she whispered. Hilde nodded and waited for the woman to continue, "Earlier when I was finish speaking to our guest, I walked by room where Eberhart talking with the other advisers about how he not only poisoned you but also sent an assassin to kill you"

"That much is true" Gerhilde said as she walked up to the group of women in a new change of clothes due to the blood that had splattered on her, "your little hellion killed the assassin, I just finished removing the body from the premises"

Hilde's eyes widened at what both the blonde and the knight just said, _I wouldn't put it past Eberhart, but the others as well?" _she questioned. "Was it all of the advisers" Hilde asked, mainly to see if the twins were involved as well.

"When I looked in the room, all but the two Baldauf twins" she responded.

Hilde place her fist underneath her chin and thought of the situation, while she knew that Eberhart would do something like this, she would have to prove it before she could take action. If she did simply imprison him without it then the other men would be up in arms. Even if she did prove it what would she do with the man, a voice that was louder then the one from yesterday said that she should kill him and she almost agreed until she thought if a way to humiliate him better than a death sentence. Without saying a word to the other women, Hilde walked into the room with a small on her face. When she went through the doors, the old man's eyes widened at the site of the still living princess. He frowned in anger at that assassin's failure at his mission as he looked up to the end of the table where Hilde had sat down and was given a goblet by the blonde maid. He failed to notice the two other additions to the room as the female knight stood by the door next to the two guards with halberds in here hands and the crazed assassin was well hidden behind a column, both were intently listening to every word that would be said.

"hello gentleman" Hilde greeted with a smile as she sat in the luxurious seat in the front of the table, "as you can see, I have made a full recovery from my sudden illness and now that I am back I would like to discuss some things involving the incident" as she said that she noticed some of the men around the table had started to sweat.

"Of course milady" Alfons said tilting his head.

"What would you like to speak about?" his brother added while crossing his arms.

Hilde smiled at the two brothers and laced her fingers together, "before I had recovered fully from my ailment, an assassin had tried to kill me" the statement left the room silent and some of the men were now sweating as if it were a hundred degrees in the room. "Do not worry yourselves, I assure you that the situation had been dealt with, but one of my servants brought to my attention that all but two of my advisors held a secret meeting about my disposal. As you all know, conspiring to kill me is treason and such a thing is punishable by death. If anyone would like to say anything before I investigate then I will try to be lenient towards them"

The room went silent as Eberhart stared down the other sweating men, one of the men at age thirty, five years older than the twins, was in a state of panic. He knew that it was a terrible idea to try and kill the princess, yet he went along with it in hopes to gain more power. But now there was a high chance that he was going to die at a young age for going along with a deranged mans coup attempt, the man steadied his shaking hands and decided that he would not die for such an old fool. Swallowing his pride, the man stood up and turned to the princess.

"Milady" he choked out, "I find that I must confess something" he said in the calmest voice he could possibly achieve, but even then it sounded weak and scared.

"Don't you dare" Eberhart growled as he sat up staring the young man down.

"Silence" Hilde said raising her hand to the older man, "what is it that you wish to tell me?"

The man looked around at his colleges and saw the same scared expressions, excluding the two brothers seeming on how they didn't have anything to do with it, the last face he came to look at was Eberhart's who had the expression of pure hatred. Willing the courage, the young man began to speak, "after our last meeting, Eberhart had waited until you and the Baldauf twins to leave until her devised a plan to overthrow the kingdom by killing you"

"Silence you fool" Eberhart growled from his seat, he was immediately silenced by the glare he received from the redheaded ruler.

"Do any of you have anything to say to defend Eberhart" she asked the other men in the room. Hilde looked at each of the men in the room and none of them said anything that could possibly save the man, "I see, Gerhilde" she said looking to the green haired woman.

Gerhilde nodded and looked towards the two guards behind her, "take him to the dungeon" as she said that the two guards saluted and started to walk towards the man.

With a roar of anger, Eberhart stood from his seat and pulled a blade from his sleeve and ran towards Hilde. Time seemed to slow down as the most of the advisers stood, shocked at the length Eberhart would go to, the two twins, Gerhilde and the guards were rushing towards the man but were slowed down by the men standing in the way. Tira stayed by the marble column why the two personalities argued with each other inside her head.

We have to save her! Jolly shouted almost making Tira step forward but was stopped by Gloomy's Growled.

"**eave her, if she is worthy of hosting Soul Edge then she will be able to defend herself **the dark side of her personality said cruelly

As the two personalities continued to argue Tira watched the man get within a foot from the princess. Hilde had a wicked smile on her lips as she grabbed the man's wrist and twisted his arm making him drop the knife, Tira saw something dark flash in the redheaded woman's eyes as she purposely forced Eberhart's elbow to face the wood ground, and broke the man's arm with an upwards kick causing to scream out in pain. Hilde let go of the man allowing to fall back and cradle his now broken arm, Hilde gestured for the guards to take the man away as he started shouting random obscenities at the princess and the advisers.

"Now that he is taken care of" Hilde said while smoothing out her jacket, "I find that I am quite famished, seeing on how it is so late" she said gesturing to the view of the moon rising that showed through the window. "We shall speak of your punishments in the morning, you are dismissed" she said as she walked out with Grete and Tira following.

Because of the shock of the advents that had just taken place in the room, nobody noticed Tira's wicked smile as she admired how the princess had dealt with the man. Both of the personalities agreed that the princess would serve to be a wonderful host for their master.

* * *

**A/N: ****well then, that was fun. I noticed that it might seem that I am teasing my readers with all of these scenes when they come so close to becoming a lemon, but maybe next chapter there might be a real one. Anyway, I am so glad that I manage to get this done before school started and I have to go back to my honors English class. I will try to update my stories when I can, but I think I got the horrible teacher that assigns work every day so we'll see. As always please review if you wish to make constructive criticism, suggestion or involving other SC characters.**


End file.
